This research effort is devoted to the collection and analysis of comparative real-time data on police-citizen encounters in three high density areas of the United States. The method, the equipment and the analysis technique (time series analysis) were developed during a previous research effort conducted by the Principal Investigator with the support of PHS Grant No. RO1 MH 17917.